Lacey Minchew
Biography Season 4 (4.1) * [Kenley says she’s just going to get out there and sell it. Lacey tells her to have fun like they always do.] They are the Minchew sisters and are from Louisiana. Lacey is the reigning Miss Louisiana USA. She just competed in Miss USA in April. Kenley is the current reigning Miss Lafayette, and she’ll be competing for Miss Louisiana (America) in June. Being a DCC has been a dream and a passion of hers, and it’s here and it’s now. Lacey says Kenley and her do think that they fit the DCC mold really well and they think they would be an asset to the them. She think’s Kenley’s the better dancer. Kenley disagrees, and says they both have their strengths. She thinks they’re both going to be each other’s cheerleaders. It’s part of their job as a sister and a best friend. Confessionals Total: 12 (10th most, Season 4) Season 4 (4.1) * Joint biography with Kenley * Kenley, invited to semifinals We made it! – Kenley/ Woo!!! – Lacey * Actually, I think I did really, really great. * Kenley Lacey: I’m not nervous at all./ Kenley: She’s very laid back about it. I’m nervous about it. (4.2) * at finals I was really out of breath by that time, but you just got to suck it up and make it happen. (4.3) * kicks It’s something that I’m going to stretch and keep stretching and keep stretching and keep kicking. * I don’t learn as quickly as some of the other girls, and it’s part of getting the whole combination into my body so that I can give it my all. * Tonight, my goal is to convince Kelli that I deserve to be here. * To an extent, I’m a little intimidated by Kelli and Judy, just because they have such high standards. * office visits announced It could be bad. It could be good. Nobody knows. And I’m ready to head what they have to say. * office If tonight were to be my last night, that would definitely be a bummer. I’m not ready to leave, and I would love to be able to walk on the field of Cowboys Stadium. * office I just need to, you know, embrace everybody that’s here. Just need to become a teammate instead of an individual. Commentary Season 4 (4.1) * It’s a challenge when sisters audition because they have to be judged as individuals. – K * Well one sister’s clearly a better dance than the other. – K * I put bright smile, good showmanship, and I gave her a maybe. – K * of Kenley’s judging The younger one (Kenley) was the better dancer. * judging for Lacey The sister I liked./ What did you think about her attitude? Confidence or arrogance? – Charlotte/ That’s a toss-up. – Brenda (4.2) * I think Judy and I both want to see who is here for the right reasons. It’s not surprising that people that like to compete in pageants choose then to try out for Dallas Cowboys Cheerleaders. What is surprising is for someone to try to do both at the same time. – K * It’s unusual to have sisters that both hold individual titles in pageants. – K * judging, majority raise hands for yes, but Kelli raises her hand for maybe You know, I think the question is “is she fake or is she real?” And I don’t know that we know that. – Charlotte (4.3) * You’ve got to build up some strength in your legs to get the kicks up. – J * You look a little out of place and you’re not convincing. – K * Lacey needs to break a fingernail or something. – K (4.4) * This has never happened. But the Minchew sisters, Lacey and Kenley, have now had conflicts with their previous commitments to the pageant systems that they were in and are no longer in training camp with us. My instincts were they weren’t in it for the team. They shouldn’t have competed and even distracted our judges or taken somebody else’s opportunity. I think it was selfish. – K Office Visits Season 4 (4.3) * of three Kelli says the first night, she wrote that Lacey looked a little out of place and just not convincing. She seems kind of awkward with the dance. Tonight, she wrote that her eyes don’t move, her hair doesn’t move, she’s mannequin-like. She seems vacant in her expression, and they can’t tell if it’s pageant, competitiveness, or whatever it is. Kelli asks if she’s ever been told that? Lacey says no. She is very competitive. But when she’s learning, and a little intimidated, she gets very into herself and quiet. Kelli says there’s kind of an aloofness that might very well be protective. Lacey asks them aloof, meaning they think she’s... and Kelli answers snotty, mannequin-like, plastic. Lacey says she’s not – she thinks it’s timidity. Kelli says it may be. Lacey says she doesn’t know what to expect. Kelli says shy girls can come across as more timid, and people perceive them as whatever. But she’s beautiful, her figure’s great, and she dances well. Judy says to add power, lots of power. Lacey says she completely agrees and she’s going to prove to them that she’s not aloof and that she’s a team player. Judy says if she does that, she’ll have more fun. Lacey says she will get down with it. [Kelli and Judy give each other a look after she leaves] End of Journey Season 4 (4.4) * Kelli tells the team about her and Kenley’s departure from training camp at the start of a week 3 practice (42 left afterwards) Other Season 4 (4.1) * Is shown being introduced to the judges by Kenley at preliminaries * Shown being invited to finals (4.2) * At panel interviews, they mention her current pageant crown, and ask when she has to give up her crown. She responds a Sunday in November. Kelli says that might fall on a Cowboys game, and Lacey says she would have to cross that bridge when she gets to it. * Shown introducing herself to the judges at finals * Fifth to last shown being invited to training camp (4.3) * Introduces herself at the opening meeting. (4.4) * Is announced to no longer be in training camp due to conflict with pageant obligations. Category:Unsuccessful Candidates Category:TCC